Mermaid At The Xiaolin Temple
by kellym01
Summary: ariel comes accross two shen gong wu and ends up in a showdown in omi and is taken back to the temple, what will happen when the monks don't trust thanks to the previous mermaid encounter i don't own the little mermaid or xiaolin showdown plz R
1. Chapter 1

Ariel was swimming in a sunken ship when a golden, glowing ring caught her eye, she swam close to it and picked the ring up and gazed at it.

Meanwhile…

In the sky the monks were looking at the shen gong wu scroll, "we have to get this wu guys, it's the ring of humanity who ever, or whatever wears the ring can take on human form and we mustn't let wuya get anywhere near it as when it's combined with it's sister wu it magnifies the individual power of the wearer of the ring of humanity" dojo then shivered while explaining the wu "oh just great now that ones active, and their both below us about ten thousand miles down".

Omi then took the gills of hamachi out of his robe and dived off of dojo and activated the wu and swam down to the ship and found a glowing ring, he reached out for it, however, someone else was also reaching out for the ring, Ariel and Omi then touched the ring at the same time, "I challenge you…err…mermaid to a xiaolin showdown first to get to the ring first wins and we play on dry land my orb of tornami against your ring of humanity" Omi yelled angrily as memories of the last mermaid resurfaced, the area around them then changed into a battle ring like area and all the treasures aboard the ship erupted into mountains. "Gongeetempai" Omi yelled, Ariel looked around shocked but then gasped when she realised their was no water, she could survive for round about 10 minutes without water, but she wouldn't last long if she couldn't find any in that time, Omi looked at the mermaid confused to why she hadn't transformed yet, but ignored it and started diving into piles of gold searching for the ring.

Ariel then looked at the ring on her finger and whispered to herself "the ring of humanity" confusion filled her voice, the ring then glowed and to her surprise her tail split into two legs and she could breath again, she then stumbled to her feet and stumbled towards the mountains of treasure, falling every few steps, when she reached a pile she fell and cut her arm on a sword and yelped, griped her arm and rolled in pain, she then saw a ring and was reaching for it, Omi saw this.

"orb of tornami" he yelled and the room was soon half full of water and was still rising, Omi then dived down, Ariel soon dived down also, her legs had become a tail again and she swan far faster than Omi and got down to the bottom of the room and looked around for the ring, she then saw it and picked it up a second before Omi's hand slapped down on the ground where the ring once was, the water then vanished as did the mountains the two of them were then back in the sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean, Ariel looked around confused as she held the orb and wore both rings one on each finger she then took hold of Omi with her left hand and shot back up to the surface at the speed of a bullet, she then found the others in a dojo boat and flung Omi onto the boat with the orb not really wanting it.

"Omi" they all gasped as the surrounded him, Ariel was about to dive again when she was stopped.

"hey where do you think your going, especially after you did this and with those two rings" kimiko yelled as she took out the star of hinabi "star of hinabi" she yelled and a twister of fire was heading towards Ariel, Ariel then raised an arm to defend and as she did a shield of water rose between them and everyone gasped.

"sphere of yun" raimundo yelled and Ariel was trapped in a force field, full of ocean water, she was then brought onto dojo's back and they all then took off and headed back to the xiaolin temple.


	2. Chapter 2

"okay dojo so this sister wu what is it" kimiko asked as she pulled out the shen gong wu scroll.

"the ring of Dashi, it magnifies the wearers powers and abilities ten fold when it is worn with the ring of humanity other wise it only doubles the wearers powers and abilities, and the ring of humanity simply turns anyone/thing into a human" dojo explained as the scroll showed two rings and a man shooting lightning before and after wearing both rings. The monks then looked at Ariel who swam around pressing her hands against the invisible force field and knocking on it.

"and what do we do with her?" kimiko asked as she glared at Ariel.

"well we can't let her keep that wu and we can't leave her in there" clay said.

"hey hold on didn't that other mermaid say she was the last one?" Raimundo asked.

"yeah come to think of it she did" clay said.

"maybe she didn't know about this one" Omi put in as he watched Ariel, confused the last mermaid new at least something about the shen gong wu, however, this one used the wu somehow and seemed confused when she did and is reluctant to use the other wu and even returned one of them. "is it me or did she seem confused when she used the wu?" Omi added.

"now that you mention it she did, she only activated the wu by accident, so perhaps she doesn't know about them and she came across it by accident" kimiko put in, Ariel then began nod when she heard what they said and the monks noticed this.

"so you came across them by accident ha yeah right" Raimundo said not believing the mermaid for one second.

"what are shen gong wu and how did I become human before?" Ariel asked as she swam near them and pressed herself against the invisible wall.

"rai why don't we release her and see what happens when she's out of water if she changes we can just use the orb to turn her back then use the sphere of yun to trap her again" kimiko put in and Ariel simply tilted her head, Raimundo thought for a moment before agreeing, Ariel then fell to the ground as did the water when the force field vanished, Ariel then looked around beginning to struggle to breath, she then looked at the monks desperately with her sad eyes. "she didn't change so she isn't like that other mermaid, so we better get her some water" kimiko said.

"or tell her how to work the ring of humanity" Omi put in, Ariel looked down at the ring on her right hand when Omi said that she then looked at them.

"the ring of humanity?" Ariel asked in confusion the ring on her right hand then began to glow and the next thing Ariel knew her tail split back into two legs, Ariel gasped as she gazed at her new legs, she then touched them and instead of feeling scales felt soft skin, Ariel then felt faint and fell unconscious.

"I think she just found out how to use the ring" Raimundo said.

"well I better get her some clothes" kimiko said as she picked Ariel up and took her away to get her dressed.

2 hours later…

Ariel stirred and slowly awoke and looked around to find she was lying on a mat with a pillow and a thin blanket, she was wearing white kung fu pants, a red top and a black belt/sash (like the monks) she then stumbled to her feet and tried to walk out of the room and find out where she was, however, she was unable to support herself and use her new limbs and fell every few seconds, she saw that she still wore the rings on either hand, she knew one as the ring of humanity but not what the other one was.

Outside…

Ariel eventually stumbled outside to see the four children training and Ariel was impressed she could barely walk and they could do all this, Omi was the first to spot Ariel supporting herself against the door frame watching them.

"hi" Omi said as he jumped down in front of her, Ariel shocked by the sudden action fell backwards and landed on her rear and rubbed it as she turned to face him.

"hi I'm Ariel" Ariel said as she extended her spare hand towards Omi.

"hi I'm Omi" Omi said as he shook her hand "and that's kimiko, clay and the other ones Raimundo" Omi introduced as he indicated to each of his friends with his hand, they all then shook Ariel's hand but gave her a distrusting look.


	3. Chapter 3

Master Fung then came out to speak with the monks "I see we have a visitor, one posses the ring of Dashi and the ring of humanity" master fung said when he saw Ariel.

"Yeah she's a mermaid we don't know what to do with her" Raimundo said.

"Ah yes, well from what Omi tells me she is different from the previous mermaid perhaps we should give her a chance" master fung said.

"game on party people a shen gong wu had just reviled itself" dojo said as he opened the scroll, everyone peered at the image to see a man wearing glasses and dodging all his opponent's blows "the crystal glasses the allow the wearer to see the future" dojo explained before enlarging and letting the children on to his back.

"Why don't you take our guest with you" master fung recommended and Ariel then climbed onto dojo's back and took off into the sky.

"It looks like we're going to Russia to find this wu guys, so who's going to keep an eye on the mermaid" dojo asked as he turned his head slightly.

"Omi will he's the best choice" Raimundo said.

Russia…

The monks and Ariel landed outside of a temple "it's in there guys" dojo said, they all then ran into the temple and began to search for the wu, Omi kept a close eye on Ariel at all times, however, she seemed more interested in the statues then finding the wu, a sound then echoed throughout the temple, some kind of music a red haired boy then flew into the temple via the roof.

"Jack Spicer has arrived…err…who's the new kid?" jack Spicer asked when he saw Ariel, a ghost then flew in next to him.

"you fool she has the ring of humanity and the ring of Dashi, I must have that wu with that I can be made flesh again" wuya screamed into jack's ear.

"yeah, yeah jack bots attack" jack cried before diving at Ariel.

"the ring of Dashi" Ariel said and the next thing she knew water began to come in through the roof and made bars around jack before freezing, Ariel then remembered the monks saying something about it magnifying the wearers powers and abilities ten fold when it's worn with the ring of humanity "daddy did always say merpeople had a slight ability to control water in any form" something then caught Ariel's eye one of the statues wore glasses, she reached up and took them off the statue and put them on and saw something the future.

She saw a young girl about her age with black hair in a pony tail manipulating the tides and fighting evil warriors and was winning, rain then erupted and she took on a mermaid form before being surrounded by warriors who were ready to strike, thunder and lightning sounded before the girl cried "mother help me" before screaming, the vision then ended and Ariel removed the glasses and began to cry and fell to her knees, by the time the vision had ended jack's but was kicked along with his robots and he was gone, the monks then surrounded Ariel.

"what's wrong Ariel?" Omi asked.

"I saw the future…it was horrible" Ariel whispered before handing them the glasses. Dojo then flew them back to the temple Ariel was still crying. "is there a way I could travel to the future, and make sure that, that future never happens" Ariel asked tears still in her eyes.

"there was" Raimundo said.

"the sands of time you could travel forward and backward through time but that shen gong wu was hidden by old Omi, the future Omi" kimiko explained.

"so it could be hidden anywhere at anytime" Omi said.

"no not time, he would cause a paradox as there would be two of the same one of a kind thing at the same time so to stop tat from occurring you'd have to hide it in the same time as where you took it from" Ariel said confused.

"hey she's right, which means we can find that wu" Raimundo gasped "Omi where would you hide it" Raimundo said as he turned to face Omi.

"the centre of the earth, no one would find it there" Omi said.

Raimundo then went and grabbed the golden tiger claws and disappeared inside a vortex and returned through another vortex holding the sands of time, Ariel then took the sands and looked at it confused.

"so is this the sands of time?" Ariel asked and before anyone could answer her she found herself in the middle of a war zone and saw the black haired girl about to be struck, she then manipulated the rain and froze it before shooting it at the warriors forcing them back she then ran towards the girl and took hold of her before yelling "sands of time" the next thing either of them knew they were at the xiaolin temple.


End file.
